moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moorwhelp
Bishop Moorwhelp, born Johannes Moorwhelp and lovingly known as "Wolpertinger", is hill dwarf who is an ordained and consecrated Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Backstory Johannes "Wolpertinger" Moorwhelp, H.G., was born into a wealthy consanguinity of hill dwarves that had their fame as the early cultivators of rams as means of hide, horn, and transportation. They made their home in the alps surrounding the great mountain. As a beardling, young Wolpertinger had a keen for mischief as much as any dwarf boy-child would. Upon his patriarch's death, he inherited his family's fortune and began a textile merchant coalition. This attracted a wide array of concubine, but none that interested the then-young Moorwhelp. He eventually fell in love with a middle caste Dwarven woman that came from a consanguinity of poor and humble fishermen. He continued his very successful trade and gifted his lover's cooperative with a large dowry and married the woman, Bonnie May. Together they ran his mostly honest trade. Moorwhelp continued this very blessed life until war with the Dark Iron dwarves and the Wildhammer dwarves clashed in the War of the Three Hammers. The two were conscripted into the war by the Bronzebeard patriarch and his thanes, and served as mountaineers on the then-frontiers of the two sides fronts. A small Dark Iron regiment ambushed the mountaineer regiment as they were drinking, expecting the war to not last but a couple of days until the royalties made treaty, as they usually did. The small camp was taken over by the Dark Iron dwarves, and the inhabitants were gaoled within their own makeshift prisons. Moorwhelp had his beard hacked off by his jailors because of his success as a trader. This sent the other dwarves into a frothing rage. They attempted to break gaol and were killed, the women raped and killed. Moorwhelp was maimed and let loose as an early example of what heinous atrocities that the Dark Irons were willing to commit in this battle with their kin. Moorwhelp later returned to the bloodied scene unaccompanied to bury the ruined bodies of his regiment, including his own wife. Once he had returned the two dozen dwarves to the ground, he wept and contemplated. He returned to his base camp to report this, and returned to service until the end of the war as a drone. He returned to the life of a widowed hill dwarf, but the wealth was no good to him now that he had no wife to share it all with. He gifted his collective estate to his wife's kinship, minus a wagon, a great heirloom horn, two of his prized and sentimental rams, and a lock of his wife's coarse auburn hair. Upon this he left for the frontiers on the Wetlands. He found no company to the then-unfriendly Wildhammer clan, and wondered. He, in the most early stages of his pilgrimage, blamed himself as a greedy and abominable person, and became obsessed with this ideal. Over the course of what is believed to be nearly a century of contemplation and unguided monastic life, he eventually found a resolve to these self-chastising thoughts that were his first experiences with the Light's basic magics. Now enlightened and eager, he traveled north to discover the earliest Church, which he felt a sharp calling to. He was hesitantly taken into the lay employ of the Church as a minstrel. Here he would learn the elven instrument known as the lute, the human psalms and plainsong, and a considerable amount of the human philosophy of the Light. He traveled between his duties at the Church and his wife's family to eagerly preach the Light to them and tend to his wife's venerable parents. He continued this lifestyle as he studied the rites and culture of humanity and elfkind. Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Priest Category:Priest